This invention relates to a method of constructing a multi-storey building such as a block of flats, and is particularly concerned with the construction of blocks of flats having two, three, four or five storeys using prefabricated components. The invention also relates to a prefabricated panel for use in such a building.
One way of constructing such a block of flats is to erect the entire framework of the building structure, including columns and floor beams, and then to build the walls using either bricks or wall panels. Alternatively, the entire ground floor storey is built first, by erecting columns of the required height, followed by construction of the ground floor walls using bricks. The floor of the first storey is then built onto the top of the ground floor columns and walls, and the rest of the first floor storey is then built in the same way as the ground floor storey. Both of these methods have disadvantages in that they are time-consuming and in that they require in situ casting of columns and/or wall panels. Moreover, known prefabricated panels suffer from handling and erection problems.